


Oh Really?!

by Basmathgirl



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine and David share a guilty pleasure. Can they continue to do so?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Really?!

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever RPF!!!! *is shocked* I can't believe I've done this.  
>  **Disclaimer:** this is a completely fictitious take on a real friendship. I apologise to anyone who is offended by this, but this is merely meant to entertain.

What was it with her? Did she like making life awkward for them? Did she really want it to all come out after they had spent so much time creating this illusion?

“Catherine, this has got to stop!” he implored her when they met the following day. “This is sheer nonsense.”

“Oh really?!” Her back was very obviously up now. “What makes you say that, David?”

He could not help the expression of exasperation that passed over his face. How long had she professionally known him now? They’d been working together since 2005; you’d think she’d have some inkling by now.

In all that they time they had learnt how to read each other’s little nuances; to be able to feed from one another when a situation arose. And this could surely be classed as a situation, even for what Catherine laughingly described as normality!

It was time to come clean.

He huffed indignantly. “I can hardly believe you felt the need to ask. I mean, look at us. Really look at us! We are two grown adults and we are behaving like sixteen year olds. I should be well passed all this now. I’m a double father for goodness sake!”

“You’ve not exactly got a monopoly on parenthood, you know,” she pointed out. “I have been pregnant and… what do you know… I have a daughter too!”

“Yes, I know all that. You don’t have to point out the glaringly obvious,” he retorted.

“Why? Is that your job? Well excuse me! I thought even you were capable of leaving some jobs for other people,” she spat back.

“That was low,” he grumbled.

“Thank you,” she trilled.

He considered her and went for his ultimate weapon. His hand dived into his jacket pocket, drew out two tickets and waved them about in her face. “So I take it you won’t be accompanying me this weekend.”

“Why you…!” she spluttered as the full ramifications hit her. “Are you saying that you’d really go without me?”

“Oh yes,” he crowed. “I have other options…”

“Like who?” she asked menacingly in an extremely icy voice.

“Ah, that would be telling,” he teased, but his words were lost when she pounced on him, and sat on his prone figure. “Catherine, get off me!” he wheezed out.

“No,” she said without budging. “If you are going to be mean to me, David, I shall have to punish you.”

He went to mention that her sheer weight on him was punishment enough, but he thought better of it for some reason. She had already lost far too much as it was.

“Okay, you win,” he stuttered out.

“I can come?” she asked in disbelief. “You are a star!”

“Yes, I know. It says so on my dressing room door,” he commented, and got swatted on the arm.

She leant in low and whispered, “I’ll meet you there; wearing our usual disguise.”

They shared a conspiratorial smile, and got up off the floor. Glancing about to check that no one had overheard, they said their cautious goodbyes and left.

The next time they met up was on Saturday morning. She was dressed in clothing fit only for the gym, wearing a beret pulled down onto her head, huge sunglasses covering her face, and he was in a tatty t shirt, baggy jeans and a wedged on tatty baseball cap.

“Did anyone see you come in here?” he anxiously asked.

“No. What about you?” she asked in return.

He shook his head, grabbed her hand and led her into the inky blackness of the room beyond. “Be careful,” he whispered close to her ear, and led her further into the gloom. With a nudge of his elbow he encouraged her to sit down and he quickly followed, placing himself by her side.

She then jabbed him in the arm and waved something just under his nose. He took the box gratefully, took something out and handed it back to her.

Within seconds they were swathed in soft lights and they were transported to a magical place. Catherine placed her mouth by his ear and whispered, “Thanks for bringing me to the Saturday morning pictures. This is terrific! Do you want another sweet?”

David’s equally eager face grinned back at her. “You’re welcome. And yes please.” He took another sweet from her packet and they happily sat in mutual silence enjoying the rest of the film show.

Who said adults shouldn’t watch kids’ films? They need locking up! ;D


End file.
